


无人区玫瑰

by howoocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoocrush/pseuds/howoocrush
Summary: 风流痞少爷x精英小老板第一人称视角ooc无证驾驶





	无人区玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> “我要对你做春天对樱桃树该做的事。”

我要对你做春天对樱桃树该做的事。

我是在我生日宴上看见他的。

说是我的生日宴，实则不过我父亲以权家小公子庆生为借口设下的一场暗流涌动的鸿门商宴。与会的都是些本城赫赫有名的商业人士，衣冠楚楚，身边自然少不了一众千娇百媚的佳人相伴。父亲一边笑骂小儿纨绔不争气，一边推搡着我站到一群油肠滑肚的商客中间来。父亲不动声色用胳膊肘顶了顶我腰窝，我立即会意，乖顺地舒展眉头换上一张密不透风的笑脸，不露锋芒一一点头问候。

我向来不喜参与这种场合。和雪茄对话，品尝红酒香气圆滑，千篇一律的势利人社交，不过是学会把阿谀谄媚的客套话挂在嘴边，说得天花乱坠，真假难辨，自是人人捧场。从小到大都这么经历过来，实在听腻了。其实在我眼里，与其说这是生日宴，不如说是芳心寂寞的俱乐部。我想找点乐子，于是不由自主把目光逡巡到那些女人身上去。油光满面的老男人们，生前财大气粗可通神，难怪死了也想做个风流鬼。左拥右抱的莺莺燕燕个个都勾魂摄魄得很，因为发育足够丰满而有幸被带到宴会上，如同携带一颗伊甸园红熟的罪恶果实，肌肤冰冷，富有灵性，深谙内情的睫毛缠结在一起，可以任你坦然自若地侵犯、端详，不必介怀。

宴厅笼罩在铂金和彩金交相辉映的高贵下，水晶吊灯浮光掠影，切割出的诡谲光线如同万花筒扑朔迷离的千面之语。我密谋出逃，从他们复杂的谈话间金蝉脱壳，源源不断补充上来的蛋糕香槟塔恰巧为我提供了充分藏身的壁垒，我寻觅猎物，这个拿着粉红小羊皮手包的看上去有D了。

我舔了舔唇。

猎物察觉我在观察她，摇曳裙摆向我优雅走来，一簇亮色灯光追在她灵巧荡漾的异形珍珠耳坠上，偏转出小行星般的旖旎光彩。她指尖稳稳拿捏着的那盏玻璃杯，细脚伶仃似乎和她连身裙下柔顺的身线一样轻盈赤裸。她走过来主动和我碰杯，红艳艳的蜜唇轻启，声音亦是娓娓动听。你就是权家小公子权顺荣吧？交个朋友吗？我和你同岁。

我谨慎地眯起眼睛，细细打量她礼裙上那块藏在银白羽毛下的锚型胸针，瑰丽红宝石镶嵌，如果没记错的话，这好像是今年下半年TIFFANY才会上市的新款。未经官方揭晓就能提前试戴，这位的身份，哦不对，应该说这位身后的财主，身份必不会简单。我笑，百无聊赖地晃了晃淀在杯底的琥珀香槟，冰块叮叮当当，附身贴近她耳朵，凉意凛凛的苦甜酒气混合花香圆熟拉长，来自青春时期礼貌的婉拒与怅惘，既不温柔也不平和。姐姐，这款Rosa Nobile不适合你。闻起来真的很俗。

话音一落小羊皮脸上真是溢彩纷呈。

我是有意冒犯。

要什么谦逊有礼，要什么温文尔雅。都是狗屁。我偏想在这庄重的禁锢下口无遮拦。

总归是宴会主角，主动献上来的婀娜风景我自然不会放过，大多是与我年龄相仿的女人，和她们玩轻佻的小把戏，的确是个打发时间的好办法。我从后面搂住其中一个姣好的细腰在上面打圈，弧度委婉而曲折，那阵甜蜜的热情以及痛苦的轻颤，我都清晰感知到。但也仅此而已，毫无男女之间情欲动荡的波澜。她像花，一半身体埋在沙发构筑的土壤凹陷里，另一半用一种柔软的、近乎枯萎凋敝的姿势垂倚到我怀里来，那双玲珑的、蕴藉缠绵意绪的小腿似有若无和我触碰，涂了蔻丹的指尖炽热，不住缠绕，随后再放松，像支快要融化的软糖。我定定看她，看着把我团团包围的所有女人，香气丰富，感官突瞬间被注满，但真正提取出来的只有单一的甜，麝香玫瑰，有点妩媚，有点无趣。

无一例外，她们有着一样的温度，眼底透着一样的颜色。

劣质香精流淌在空气中水泄不通，其中隐约夹杂一股虚伪言行淤积腐烂的味道，肆无忌惮刺激着我空空如也的胃。惯性厌恶，差点就忍不住想要破口大骂的冲动。穿过层层人影，我看见玫瑰花窗上涡卷线状的灯斑，变成一些纷杂而斑斓的碎片物，给我敏感的感官施加一记滤镜渲染，无法辨识。酒杯盛满琐碎无聊的念头，我无意走神，潜意识置身在一条艳俗的鲜花长廊漫无目的寻走，是我无意踏入一片星河下的空旷里，眼前悬坠一轮月白，青丘冻雪飘在高山流云之上。

他就是那时候站在宴厅外阳台上的。西装革履一丝不苟，严丝合缝剪裁出周身翩翩风度，谈笑间似有风来，仿佛与身边人推杯换盏的不是酒色财气，而是文人墨客举杯邀月，对影三人的朦胧诗意。我实在无法用语言表达这一眼万年的初见，四目相对的瞬间，是我失足掉落清冷夜潭里。他一派无忧地在笑，眉眼滢滢，好像恨不得设法把那晚月色清辉全部有情饮水饱地吸纳，把细微之处每颗光学粒子都放进空虚的灵魂填满，再不放出来。而现在，他冲着我笑了，我便再移不开眼。

我感觉口干舌燥。

所有脾气一瞬间涌上心头，我不耐烦推开扑在我身上的那些庸脂俗粉，端起香槟塔最上层的一杯走到他面前。

你好。

我换上无关风月的表情，举起酒杯。

你好。

他饶有兴致地回敬，和我碰杯。大约有些微醺，待我凑得近些，他才愣过神，又笑着补了句，生日快乐。

我决不会忘记他那张富有风情的唇如何讲出这句祝福。大概是终于近距离触到了眼底月色，他面上还是那样温婉和煦，声音干净得如同三月山涧冰泉滴彻的琤琮。他眼角有一颗不大起眼的泪痣，以雪白肤色相衬，如同熟宣一尘不染洇散的一点浓墨。能来赴宴，礼仪自不必说，十足内敛得体，看他讲话时小虎牙会轻轻抵住下唇，不经意把软唇印出浅浅切磋的玫瑰色齿痕。当然，我想不管那是什么无名蜜果，尝起来都一定很甜。

我试图探寻。

之后的简单攀谈中我得知，他叫李知勋，年纪与我相仿，更甚至小我几月，是与我父亲长期合作的一家私人企业的小老板。念在多年商业往来交情的份上，今日特别受邀出席了我的生日宴。

原来是年轻有为的小老板。我暗暗感慨，佯装羡慕地冲他叹口气，一边吐槽着我父亲是如何迫切地望子成龙，一边又遗憾着我是如何力不从心。当然，半真半假不过是我捕获猎物的圈套，前者是真，后者是假。然而这只瞳色高傲皮毛圆滑的小野猫看起来也不完全精明，他听完我的话，沉思一下，竟信誓旦旦地拍拍我肩膀，安慰说别担心，若不嫌弃的话，我可以帮助你熟悉公司业务。

我大惊失色，赶紧顺势应允下来，生怕他反悔。这可如何是好，我的本意可并非如此。我颇有深意地注视他的脸，忽然断定这世上是有上帝之手完美雕琢的珍宝，精致宛若盛开于无人区上的白玫瑰，看起来孤傲又脆弱。但又禁不住怜爱，爱它每一寸生长的深浅，爱它澜风伏雨的经历，又爱他压抑浪荡的秘密。

他哭起来的样子，一定很迷人。

那天宴会散场后，我一直无比期待与李知勋的再次重逢。曾经留恋灯红酒绿死都不愿意踏进商业圈半步的我，为了能和他沾上千丝万缕的联系，也开始主动往父亲公司跑，期间甚至回绝了无数个主动邀约的女伴。大概四大皆空，六根清净的修行是感动了哪路神仙吧，终于让我在饱受了一星期各种资料报表的轮番压榨下，见到了我的玫瑰小月亮。

李知勋是在我躺在办公室沙发上昏昏欲睡的时候进来的，手上还拿了个黑色文件夹。他没进来，只在门口象征性地叩了叩门，自然问候，好久不见，我来履行诺言了。

这大概就是所谓期待惊喜，当熟悉的声色降临，困意霎时消散得无影无踪。我鱼打挺惊坐起身，就看见李知勋微微耸起了一边肩膀倚着门框，跟我打招呼时蓄意挑起一点下巴，面容带笑，仿佛有两座春日绿茸茸的野山丘，睫毛卷收薄薄蝉纱，瞳孔浓缩成一滴薄而脆的亮色，好像随时随地可以闭上眼和你先接一吻。那时我才恍然醒悟了，原来有人天生就适合笑，上翘着唇角永远好看。

只是小玫瑰可远观不可亵玩，生性顽劣的我却总忍不住想凭爱意私有。

我的小玫瑰还是破碎了。在我身下，赤裸裸哭出一片炽红。

是父亲主动请求李知勋带我参加这次合作谈判，见到李知勋时，父亲先斜睨我一眼，然后语重心长地握住李知勋手说，这孩子玩心太大，学识短浅，还得麻烦你多提点提点。别的不说，卖乖这点我还是驾轻就熟的。我装模作样向李知勋投去一个楚楚可怜的求助眼神，想必是无辜劲十足，他也不觉得烦恼或打扰，不假思索地应下父亲这个口头任务。其实这次我并不想忤逆我父亲命令，并且头一次和他产生一致想法。说我玩心大学识浅我都认了，但至于提点，这还不知道谁是谁呢。

父亲安排了专车司机送我们前往。

知己知彼，百战不殆。这话初学还是在课本上，万万没想到现在真的要拿来实战。李知勋车上的时候就拿了一大堆资料给我看，无非是关于这次谈判双方的人员资料等等。从前父亲总训斥我读书读到肚子里，小时候不是读书那块料，现在更不是。我盯着文件上密密麻麻的字犯难，扫过一张张陌生脸庞的证件照不由得开始犯困。说到底这些人怎样跟我有半毛钱关系？我感兴趣的又不是这些老头，你说是吧？我在心里默默自问，视线不自觉游移的方向给出明确回答。李知勋啊李知勋。

说来李知勋也不过和我同岁的少年人，他尚且年轻的骨子里仍旧保持一团瘦弱的稚气，跟身上那种历经商场风云变幻、被公文印章敲熟了的干练交织在一起，但绝不世故。而侧影也定是道饱蘸了水彩的缠绵曲线，蜿蜒弧度极尽柔和，因为他讲话总是那样慢条斯理，我失神，有在他轮廓迷宫里兜兜转转后的眩晕感，他在我耳边滔滔不绝地讲，葱白指尖架着和他身骨一样细瘦的签字笔，笔尖从一个字符灵活跳跃到另一个字符，这个人喜欢什么，那个人不喜欢什么，悉知程度信手拈来。我假装认真聆听，真实情况左耳朵进右耳朵出，心里更多的是不服气，这家伙明明比我小，怎么说教起来一副“我可比你小子多吃好几年盐”的姿态呢。叫人更想欺负他了。

啊对不起，我思维又跑偏了。

大概是看我长时间不说话，眉头也始终拧在一起松不开，李知勋以为我晕车，四下翻找，突然变魔法似的往我手心里塞了一颗糖。我愣愣地把糖纸剥下来，是葡萄味。失去内容物的包装纸被我放到指尖揉搓出琐碎的响，就像那种青春期暧昧行径招揽来四面八方的窃窃私语。我把糖纸又翻过来倒过去地看，半透明材质穿过阳光透射出李知勋讳莫如深的侧脸，叫人怎么看都看不够。

如此隆重严肃的场合还能藏着甜蜜惊喜，他果真还是个小孩。

路上花费不少时间，到达目的地已有些来不及。李知勋在压下包厢门把手前忽然刹住脚步，再次确认皮夹公文齐全。我看他对着走廊的巨型装饰镜小心翼翼整理着装，从领口到纽扣一丝不落，大概因为紧张，花骨朵般的圆润喉结上下微微耸动，如同目睹到他体内具像化的，迸跳着的小小心脏。李知勋敉平衣角最后一道褶皱的同时，也敉平心底所有焦虑动荡，他归置好情绪不忘回头冲我叮嘱，进去之后一定要小心说话，应付不来边上看着我就行，小祖宗，你可千万别添乱。

倒没想着他这样担惊受怕。我被他严谨的模样逗乐了，见我嬉皮笑脸不当回事，李知勋以为自己失了威严，一下子又羞又恼，于是把手伸到背后扯了扯我衣摆以示警告。

呀，别笑了权顺荣，你严肃点。

他叫了全名，我不敢再造次。心里呐喊一万遍李知勋真是太可爱，明明自己的手都紧张到发抖，推开门的瞬间却下意识先把我往身后拽。这细微的动作于心脏而言无疑是一记暴击，就是无端动容，原来我对李知勋早已深信不疑到如此地步。信他如同信奉降临尘世的小神仙，哪怕他有脆弱和无助，也会在无数次的困难里，舍弃自己，用最后一点微薄的法力，拯救人间落难的信徒。

正如我所料，酒桌上的谈判我一个字也听不懂，只能坐在一旁观战。李知勋酒酣耳热，像只被围追堵截的小白兔，狡猾的狐狸们在吞云吐雾，犀利言辞把他困了个走投无路。新奇的是即便进退维谷李知勋也从没向外界求助过，他自始至终都单枪匹马地在战斗。我不懂，明明这场谈判只需摊牌一句，这位是权氏集团小公子权顺荣，就能迎刃而解。

老狐狸们一次又一次为他设下酒杯陷阱，他就一次又一次仰头一饮而尽，绝决得像什么孤注一掷的死士。不妙桌上的文件条款都还没说完一半，李知勋就已然晃晃悠悠站不住脚。可即便是这样岌岌可危的状况下他依然能运筹帷幄，瞳眸席卷满天阴寒的暴风雪，气势凌人丝毫不亚于在场任何人。李知勋立场坚决，威胁性地把文件推到对方面前，冷声，不签？不签怕是你承担不起这个损失啊。

我的小玫瑰是带刺的，用最温文尔雅的语气讲最致命的话。他一定不知道自己此刻面颊酡红摇摇欲坠的样子有多讨人。

好吧，欣赏至此，我实在有点不忍心了。

李知勋这副光景春色，怎么能叫旁人轻易观瞻。

我是在他借口要去趟洗手间的时候起身的。一手借力揽过他单薄肩膀，一手回绝了对面那个呲着焦黄门牙的老男人再次递过来的一杯酒。在场人大概是被我小小年纪如此目无尊长的态度懵住了，一个两个面色铁青等着我接下去的动作。我死死盯住他们喝得涨红的猪头脸，用眼刀挨个剐过去，最终把视线落到最后一瓶新开的啤酒上。我拿起酒瓶，带着郑重其事的意思，向他们挑眉示意。喝完这瓶该散就散了吧各位。

然后一口气灌进胃里。

酒精加速了细胞爆裂的速度，胸前仿佛烧着火塘。顾不上脖子和衣领里湿漉漉一片，我用尽全力，恶狠狠把玻璃瓶砸在桌上。说实话玻璃渣在那群老狐狸面前四分五裂的时候我心里真的爽翻了。正对面那个，我认得出他。临走前父亲特地嘱咐过我，这位是我们家公司的大客户，见了一定要恭敬，千万不得怠慢。

一群老混蛋，敬你妈的去吧。

我打横抱起李知勋，这家伙喝得迷迷糊糊挂在我怀里直往下坠，我调整了姿势把他重新抱稳。果然一点分量也无，就是玻璃橱窗里稍一用力就要揉碎的瓷娃娃。李知勋醉了，意识不一定清楚，白皙腮颊频频泛红，呼吸滚烫又局促，抱着他像抱住冬日里烧热的红泥小火炉，滚烫温度萦绕，脖颈里火烧火燎。刚刚这点酒对我来说真算不了什么，然而现在却感觉哪里都天旋地转，能感觉五指陷进李知勋侧腰形同虚设的衬衫布料里，我触到的，是他皮肤下汹涌如潮的热浪。

还没走到一半，李知勋突然环上我脖子，用圆翘的小鼻尖梦游般蹭了蹭我，幼猫一样哼出一两声软糯 尾音。我差点就要腿软栽下去。在所有理智分崩离析前，我贴近他，试图问出他家住址。然而李知勋的回答被酒精击得支离破碎，我分辨不出那些模糊音节，只得向着这栋酒店最高层套房走去。虽然这原本就是我的目的地，刻意询问不过是确认他真的醉了，而且醉得不轻。

我要去种玫瑰花，辟开方寸土壤，从种子发芽时就开始期盼，见证他抽枝开花，放在窄口玻璃瓶内，永生养起来。

今夜窗外月白风清，贴着地面缓缓流入我们毫无戒备的躯体。我吻了吻李知勋微张的唇角和滚烫的耳垂。小玫瑰盛开时在风中经不住半点摇曳轻颤，我把他牢牢禁锢在床榻间，月亮水泽在他空荡荡的腿间荡漾，李知勋无意识用膝盖摩挲我腰腹，这样似是而非的触碰惹得我烦躁至极点。直到我轻轻抵住他，叫他放轻松接纳，不懂是何缘故，让李知勋紧张不安地把头甩过来，借着稀薄光亮向我投掷一个委屈发狠的眼神，像极了受伤时咬起尾巴呜咽的胎猫。

我问他，你知道我是谁吗？

他却用手臂挡住眼睛，死咬着下唇不肯发出声音。

可我想听，想听他哭泣，向我讨饶。

床榻软如鸽绒，李知勋裹在其中宛如切面精美的水晶宝石，高突棱角为嫩白皮肉所调和，骨骼却根根刻划分明，抖落一截纤盈腰肢如同平展铺陈的雪白绸缎。胸前熟透了鲜红浆果，小小一颗格外饱满有食欲，我又玩心大起，尝试啜饮一口里面晶莹发亮的水蜜。我捻吻李知勋一身红痕，又向着他舌尖温热的城池攻略领地。我轻声哄他，说别怕，哥哥不会弄疼你。

房间空空回荡交合水渍的暧昧声响，当连接感官的神经末梢被放大，一切景象真实回演。我想起酒桌上谈判时李知勋展露给我领口下的绝对领域，颤巍巍的小绒毛以及绝望却不甘认输的眼泪，那里迷蒙起水雾一定比半亩方潭还要清浅。包括李知勋拿起合时的纤柔手腕，握起来必有轻盈质感。还有他一本正经望向我时的模样，眼底十万里深蓝，砌着一面冰湖，和没有完全冻死的细水长流。而表层看着就是凝冻，万籁俱寂，下不完空幻的雪。

我探伏下身去触他内里体温，熟稔过他内壁横陈的每一寸褶皱。李知勋低哑的呜咽被我撞碎成动人喘息，我用指尖轻挑他下巴，嗓音沙哑如同钝涩的唱针，钉尖在他身上，擦出细细的痕。

我命令他，李知勋，叫我名字。

混蛋，权顺荣。

小玫瑰骂起人来也是风情万种。我说这是月朗风铃起，绕梁三日不绝于耳。

你的混蛋。我笑着回答。

我节制地在他颤抖的耳尖落下炙吻，揽他起身到我肩上。我让李知勋看镜子里的我们，像两条相濡以沫的鱼，在温差悬殊的洋流中水乳交融，耻骨与胯骨，巧妙攀升与落陷。下体的机械运动让我背上不停出汗，可我一点不想停下，大概是抽插得久了，李知勋双腿乏力，括号般打开柔弱无骨的膝弯向我臣服。他的腿搭在我肩头，伴随呼吸微弱吞吐的穴口，翻出未开垦的红肉还是轻轻打颤的。大概是被我手指搅痛了，李知勋扭动身子想逃，我不满地束住他，惩罚性地又去蹂躏他胸前肿胀的红果。被威胁到敏感禁区，李知勋一下警觉，雪背弓起一个夸张又漂亮的圆弧，像降落在我身上的骨质蝴蝶。他几次睁眼，吃力眨动，无风却起浪。他含着哭腔嗔怒，权顺荣，你他妈轻点。

不是幼猫，是凶狠的小豹子。

我开心极了，感觉比吃到他车上给的糖还甜。惹哭我的小玫瑰让我无比自豪。和想象中的一样，是琉璃易碎，美得不食人间烟火，撒旦落入人间也要暴殄天物。莫名的冲动劲涌上来，驱使我想在他每一瓣芬芳上隽刻下属于我的痕迹。李知勋不能忘，今夜的记忆该谱成属于我们共同的歌，我一路来到他锁骨，沿着喉结耳垂细细啃咬，我感受他修长的五指陷进我肉里抓出斑斑红痕，怀里的小猫从喉咙里挤出细密呜咽，又装着狠劲儿骂我，混蛋，不准留下印子。

我偏不。

森林之王怎会轻易放过口中猎物。软腭亲吻可以残留任意颜色，眼角是桃毁红，泪雨阑干。脸是胭脂红，缠绵悱恻。唇是赤朱绛绯丹，爱意堪比腾燃烈火，他是尘，是烬，倾起覆落都在我怀里。我听见李知勋喊痛，他在床褥里舒展身子，被单上深浅纵横都是他攥出的褶皱，上面盛着不安，痛苦，散乱的发丝和白液，还有他眼泪汪汪波动的莹光。他一次示弱，于我而言便是千万次倾塌。我有条不紊对他施展一切双向占有的可能，如同喙鸟，喂他爱情食粮。

我轻喃他名字，知勋啊，我爱你。

知勋，你夹得我好舒服。

李知勋终于不再躲闪，他看向我，眼里两轮翕闪的浅色光晕，倒映出我光裸身影，一晌贪欢。我去寻找李知勋香软如玉的唇瓣，孜孜不倦搜刮着上面的甜液，我勾住他一小截软舌在口腔内纠缠，唾液牵连成亮晶晶的丝线，兜不住从他下颌溅落。我轻轻为他舔舐，回味再吞咽。我替李知勋把垂散的碎发勾到耳际，像爱惜一件艺术品似的摩挲他脸颊。

你知道我想看你狼狈的样子多久了吗？

我舔了舔他的小虎牙，他软得一塌糊涂，发不出一声完整叫喊。李知勋眼圈委屈得渐红，不着调地骂我，禽兽，下一秒又在我粗暴的冲撞下变成哀吟。一声声，一浪浪，是潮涌，铺天盖地翻上来把我淹没。他骂的话我都欣然接受。我还悄悄告诉他，其实我从第一眼遇见你开始，就想扒开你这一身西装看个真切。我问他，小老板，你们公司的员工知道他们威严的顶头上司在男人身下如此浪荡吗？

我是意乱情迷的胡言乱语，我的小玫瑰怕是认真地听了。李知勋不再隐忍，像只委屈巴巴急红眼的小兔子，冲我喑哑哭喊，权顺荣，你他妈混蛋，你要做就做，说什么屁话。

要死，李知勋连骂人的样子都叫我心猿意马。

我有些心疼了，抚过他额前被汗浸湿的头发，又在他额头落下一吻。别哭啊知勋，你笑起来多好看。我想这么安慰他，可还不等我开口，下体就如命中一般，喧闹地在他严密包裹的花田里酿造出属于我的蜜浆和暖意。猎物标记完成，领地宣誓完毕，突如其来的快感让我的神经一下子崩断，虚空感来袭，我埋在李知勋胸口，犹如航海者溺毙后的喘息。可我真的，真的好喜欢你。

我捧起李知勋脸颊，一点点吻去他干涸泪渍，唇齿间咸涩的味道让我霎时清醒，鼻尖突然就酸涩得难受，一切的一切仿佛一场惊梦。我从他身子里缓缓退出来，又依依不舍躲进他肩窝里呼吸，小小凹陷堆砌温软的香，是小玫瑰身上特有的清香。

知勋啊，你好香。

他扭过脸不看我。

有一瞬间的失落，仿佛沉了底。空气里充斥我们情色后的潮气，又黏又烈，腌得我嗓子发渴，我凑上前想在我的小玫瑰那里再次讨要一些甘露解渴，我含糊不清，好像整个人跌进一朵绵软的云里。

知勋啊，我不是混蛋。

李知勋怕是被我折腾累了，做爱和酒精也让他神志不清，鼻尖下呼吸沉重，轻喘两下，就那么毫不设防地在我怀里沉沉睡去。我环住他腰，贴上他细汗朦胧的背，顺手卷起被子隔绝深夜寒意。借着点床头昏黄的落地灯，我看见李知勋颧颊上微微摇动的睫毛阴影，肩颈一脉而下都是我遗留的青紫吻痕。说实话，我对我的作品满意极了。是我亲手栽种的玫瑰，是要为我含苞欲放的花蕾。真好，他比任何时候都鲜活，李知勋是小玫瑰，只需在我的浇灌下野蛮生长，永不凋谢。我吻过他后颈，仿佛吻过一个圆满，我在玫瑰园里沉醉不知归路，又急不可耐地等着破晓黎明的来临。我想拥抱他，想对他厮磨耳语，想看着他的眼睛把满腔爱意说得轰烈。

我说你是我的小玫瑰，是我的眼前月，是我的心上人。我爱你三个字太短，我想拿我的一生说爱给你听。

李知勋，我不是混蛋。

我是你爱人。

【END】


End file.
